


Kolyaaa

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Villainous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: The archetypal Stargate Villain.





	Kolyaaa

**Author's Note:**

> There's a community for fanartists called [Drawesome](http://drawesome.dreamwidth.org/) over at Dreamwidth (come on over and play, artists!)  
> This is done with pencil, and if you click through there's a version with a digital background.
> 
> The prompt was "Villainous" 
> 
> [Here's the DW post](http://drawesome.dreamwidth.org/4100.html)

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/6eed/bbbk2k4veu6ybctzg.jpg)

 

click through for version with digital background


End file.
